Proste życie/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Wow! Nie do wiary, ile kucyków zebrało się na rynku! :Pinkie Pie: Mnie to nie dziwi. No wiesz, wszyscy chcą się dowiedzieć, kto będzie kucykiem ceremonii Dni Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiedziałam, że Babcia Smith zasiada w komisji wyborczej. :Applejack: Oczywiście, że tak! Dni Ponyville to święto z okazji założenia miasta Ponyville, a ona przy tym była. :Pinkie Pie: Cieszę się, że komisja nie wybrała mnie od razu, bo wszyscy mają okazję zobaczyć, jaka jestem świetna. Przecież to wielka impreza, a kucyk ceremonii ma nad wszystkim czuwać, więc będzie logicznie, jeśli wybiorą mnie. :Kucyki: Cśś! :zwrotne mikrofonu :Pani Burmistrz: Mieszkańcy Ponyville, tegoroczni kandydaci byli naprawdę wyjątkowi, ale na festiwalu Dni Ponyville może być tylko jeden kucyk ceremonii, a tym kucykiem jest… :Pinkie Pie: wdech :Pani Burmistrz: Rarity! :Kucyki: okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Moje gratulacje, Rarity! Masz już jakąś koncepcję? :Spike: stęka :Rarity: Och, być może mam już parę pomysłów. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Proste życie :Pinkie Pie: Jestem tak podekscytowana festiwalem, że dosłownie nie mogę ustać! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też. Cieszę się, że wybrano Rarity. Myślę, że nada temu wydarzeniu posmak elegancji. :Applejack: Pewnie nie tylko posmak. :skrzypienie :Spike: odchrząkuje czytając Tegoroczny festiwal Dni Ponyville pod kierownictwem Rarity będzie się składał z różnych eleganckich wydarzeń, takich jak: aukcja i degustacja cydru w kompletnej ciszy. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: Uuu! :Spike: Gala Ponyville na rynku miasta. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: Aaa! :Spike: I, rzecz jasna, Ponyville'ski pokaz mody. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: Ooo! :Spike: Kucyk, który został kucykiem ceremonii festiwalu Dni Ponyville, stworzył niezwykłą kolekcję własnego pomysłu. :Rarity: Aa… jej tematem jest… Szyk małego miasta! :Twilight Sparkle: Jej, Rarity, super, że masz wyraźną wizję tego, co chcesz zrobić. :Applejack: Brawo. :Fluttershy: Och, moim zdaniem to będzie po prostu magiczne. :Rarity: Och, naprawdę tak myślicie? :Pinkie Pie: Żartujesz sobie? Będzie ekstra! :Rarity: Ach, cieszę się, że to słyszę. Ale oczywiście sama sobie ze wszystkim nie poradzę. Festiwal jest już za trzy dni! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie i ja możemy powiesić światła i dekoracje na ulicach. :Applejack: A ja przygotuję Farmę Sweet Apple do aukcji i degustacji cydru. :Rarity: Och, to by było cudownie! A ty Twilight, gdybyś mogła z Fluttershy pomóc mi przy pokazie mody… :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy! :Fluttershy: Z przyjemnością! :Rarity: To ja skupię się na tym, co mnie trapi najbardziej ze wszystkiego. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: Co? :Rarity: To, żeby festiwal Dni Ponyville wypadł tak wspaniale, abym zaskoczyła samego Trenderhoofa! :Applejack: Ee, kto to ten Trenderhoof? :Rarity: Co?! Jak można nie wiedzieć, kim jest Trenderhoof? Trenderhoof to najbardziej niesamowity, najprzystojniejszy pisarz-podróżnik, jaki kiedykolwiek podróżował lub pisał! Zanim Las Pegasus stał się sławnym kurortem Equestrii, on już o nim pisał! Nim nastąpiła kulinarna rewolucja w Trottingham, on już ją odkrył! On wie, co będzie na fali, jeszcze zanim to wpadnie do wody! chichot :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu się chyba komuś podoba. :Rarity: O, Twilight, słowo „podoba” nie oddaje tego, co czuję. On jest po prostu boski! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjeżdża! chichot :sapie :Rarity: Wielkie dzięki, że mi towarzyszysz, Twilight. Nie potrafiłabym spotkać się z Trenderhoofem sam na sam. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy, ale nie powinnaś się tym aż tak przejmować. :gwar :Rarity: Czy to on? Widzisz go, Twilight? Jest tu gdzieś? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie jestem pewna. :Rarity: Myślisz, że mógł zrezygnować z przyjazdu? Twilight, ja go nie widzę! A co będzie, jeśli nie przyjedzie? Och, festiwal to będzie katastrofa! Twilight, gdzie on jest?! odchrząkuje Sorki. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, postaraj się opanować emocje, przecież ty go nawet jeszcze nie poznałaś. :pękających baniek :Rarity: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Co się dzieje? :Rarity: Śśś! szeptem To on! To on! To on! To on! To on! On tu jest! To on, on, on, on! :Twilight Sparkle: To podejdź i porozmawiaj z nim! :Rarity: niezrozumiale Nie mogę! śmiech Cześć, e– odchrząkuje Dzień dobry, panie Trenderhoof. Nazywam się Rarity i mianowano mnie jako kucyka ceremonii na tegorocznym festiwalu Dni Ponyville. śmiech :Trenderhoof: Proszę, mów do mnie Trend. :uderzenie :Rarity: Tutaj odbędzie się najważniejsza część festiwalu – gala festiwalu Dni Ponyville. Muzyka, tańce chrząka i oczywiście smaczny poczęstunek z lokalnych produktów. :Trenderhoof: Przypomina mi się wesele Spring Flinga na Manehattanie, o którym pisałem w Ekspresie Galopu. :Rarity: No właśnie! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak twoje felietony mnie inspirują. :Rarity: A oto… Farma Sweet Apple, kolebka Ponyville, chichocze że tak powiem. To tu zaczęła się historia miasteczka. :Trenderhoof: Ach, oszałamiające! Słyszałem o tym, rzecz jasna, ale zobaczyć to na własne oczy, móc dotknąć tej ziemi pracujących kucyków wzdycha i to wszystko jest takie autentyczne! :Rarity: O tak, ee, oni, oni faktycznie tu uprawiają jabłka. :Trenderhoof: Dziękuję, Rarity. Dzięki, że mnie tu przyprowadziłaś. Ta farma jest naprawdę czymś wyjątkowym! :Rarity: Och, miałam plan, żeby ją zamienić w elegancki podmiejski zajazd na ten festiwal, ale teraz doceniam jej wyjątkowość… au naturel. :Trenderhoof: Au naturel zaiste. :pękających baniek :Trenderhoof: Kto… to… jest? :Applejack: sapie :Rarity: Kto? Applejack? chrząka Dlaczego tak się jej przyglądasz? :Trenderhoof: Wiele przeżyłem podczas moich podróży, ale… jeszcze nie spotkałem takiej piękności. Applejack – oto kucyk moich marzeń. :Spike: Rarity? Rarity! Halo? :Rarity: płacze :Spike: Przyniosłem cydru do spróbowania. Jesteś gotowa skosztować próbki? :Rarity: płacząc Jakie próbki?! :Spike: Rarity, co ci jest? :Rarity: Nic! :Spike: Yy, powiedziałem coś nie tak? :Rarity: Nie podobam mu się. :Spike: Co? :Rarity: Nie podobam mu się. :Spike: Rarity, nie słyszę cię— :Rarity: Nie podobam mu się, bo on zakochał się w Applejack, chociaż on mi się podoba już od bardzo, bardzo dawna i to jest strasznie nie fair! :Spike: Trenderhoofowi się nie podobasz? To jest niedorzeczne! :Rarity: O, Spike, nawet nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy się ma totalną obsesję na czyimś punkcie i dowiaduje się, że jemu się bardzo podoba inny kucyk. Powiedz, co takiego twoim zdaniem może mieć Applejack, czego ja nie mam? :Spike: wzdycha :Rarity: Hmm… :Trenderhoof: Bo wiesz, mam ogromny szacunek dla etosu pracy ziemskich kucyków. :Applejack: Ee, jeny, dzięki. Babcia Smith zawsze mówi: jabłko na co dzień służy zdrowiu i urodzie. :Trenderhoof: Jak sądzisz, ile obecnie istnieje odmian jabłek? :Applejack: Ee, na naszej farmie czy w całej Equestrii? Bo— :Trenderhoof: Widziałem kiedyś jabłka tak rzadkie, że wszyscy o nich zapomnieli. Zjadłem cztery sztuki. gryzie :Applejack: Co ty nie powiesz? :Trenderhoof: To moja specjalność. Spotykam kucyki przeciętne, proste, niedoceniane i opisuję ich historie. :Applejack: Cóż, mam nadzieję, że opiszesz Ponyville. :Trenderhoof: Ja też. Ale dość już o mnie, chcę więcej wiedzieć o tobie. Co te jabłka znaczą dla Applejack? :Applejack: Słuchaj, to fajnie, że interesujesz się Ponyville i jabłkami, ale mam jeszcze bardzo dużo pracy i jeśli jej nie wykonam, to nie będzie żadnego festiwalu, o którym mógłbyś napisać. :Rarity: No tak, to byłoby okropne! :Applejack: Rarity, w co ty się ubrałaś? :Rarity: Co? Te stare ciuchy? :Applejack: Czy nie jesteś zbyt zajęta festiwalem, żeby mieć czas na szycie nowych ciuchów? :Rarity: Jestem, ale myśl o strząsaniu jabłek zainspirowała mnie tak, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. :Applejack: Poważnie? :Rarity: Jeśli istnieje coś, co kocham, to strząsanie jabłek. :Trenderhoof: Ja też czuję, że to bardzo polubię. :Applejack: cicho To może łaskawie weźmiecie się do pracy? :Trenderhoof: Czuję nagły przypływ inspiracji. ::To miejsce ma wręcz niespotykany czar ::Uczuć wyzwala moc, mówię Wam ::Owocowy tu raj ::Tej swe serce dziś dam ::Co jabłkowy nosi znak ::Applejack! :Rarity: jak muł :Spike: Rarity, dlaczego chcesz orać pole? :Rarity: Moim zdaniem przydałoby się to pomalować… i może umyć. :Spike: Nie powinnaś się zająć dekoracjami na galę? :Rarity: Tak, tak, oczywiście, ale Trend ma dziwną słabość do wiejskiego życia i jeśli nie przekonam go, że tak samo znam się na sprawach wsi jak Applejack, to nie uda mi się go zainteresować festiwalem. :Spike: Festiwalem. Jasne. :Rarity: No i bardzo doceniam Twoją pomoc, naprawdę. Nie poradziłabym sobie bez ciebie, Spike'usiu. :Spike: No wiesz, od czego ma się przyjaciół! :Rarity: Dobrze, tak. uprzężą Ruszaj się, stęka maszyno! wzdycha Och, jak Applejack to robi? :Applejack: Po pierwsze, przydałoby się założyć uprząż! Co ty wyprawiasz? :Rarity: Po prostu pomagam ci w pracach rolniczych, a ja uwielbiam to robić od zawsze, jak wiesz. :Applejack: Cóż, jeśli nadal będziesz zainteresowana po festiwalu, mogę cię tego nauczyć, ale teraz muszę zaorać kawał pola, jeśli pozwolisz. :Rarity: Pozwolę. Ech! Och! :Spike: To wydaje się takie proste. :Trenderhoof: No właśnie. Czy ona nie jest fantastyczna? :Applejack: stęka :Trenderhoof: brawo :Rarity: Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co w tym trudnego. :stukanie :Applejack: Hej, Rarity, radzę ci uważać. Jeśli nie kopniesz w drzewo jak trzeba, to możesz zwichnąć kopyto. :Rarity: Jestem dokładnie zaznajomiona z procesem strząsania jabłek, dziękuję ci, moja droga. Wiem, że ty polegasz na surowej sile, ja jednak uważam, że trzeba tu dodać odrobiny stylu. To powinno przypominać taniec, moim zdaniem nuci Et voilà! :Applejack: No cóż, twój sposób rzeczywiście jest bardzo skuteczny. :Rarity: Dziękuję. :Applejack: A teraz mi wybaczcie, ale mam jeszcze dużo pracy. Idę sama! :gdaczą :Trenderhoof: Rarity, mogę cię o coś spytać? :Rarity: Ależ Trend, możesz mnie pytać, o co chcesz. :Trenderhoof: Ee, chciałem zadać ci to pytanie już dawno, ale szczerze mówiąc, jestem zakłopotany. Rarity… czy myślisz, że… Applejack zgodzi się pójść ze mną na festiwal? :Rarity: A może sam ją o to zapytaj?! Ach! :gdaczą :zatrzaskują się :Applejack: Uch, mało brakowało! :Rarity: Jeśli przyszłaś mnie przeprosić, to wcale nie musisz. :Applejack: Ale o czym ty właściwie mówisz? :Rarity: Oszczędźmy sobie tej farsy, dobrze? :Applejack: Słuchaj, wiem, że bardzo ci zależy na Trendzie– :Rarity: Podobam mu się, chociaż ty ciągle wchodzisz mi w paradę. :Applejack: Przysięgam, że nie wiem, dlaczego zwraca na mnie tyle uwagi i nie znam żadnego kucyka, który tak interesuje się rolnictwem, włącznie ze mną. :Rarity: Cóż, najwyższy czas, żeby Trend poznał prawdziwą rolniczkę. :Applejack: Nie powinnaś się zająć festiwalem, zamiast szukać sposobów na przypodobanie się Trendowi? :Rarity: O, ty tylko na to czekasz! A ja mam teraz nową wizję festiwalu gwarą i byndzie óna bardziej wiejska niż cała rodzina Apple razem wzinta! :Fluttershy: Ee, czy trochę nie za późno na zmianę scenariusza? :zamykają się :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, co tu się dzieje? :Applejack: Aż się boję zgadywać. :Rarity: Po pirwsze, chcem wam wszyćkim podzinkować za przybycie, a po drugie, mom nadzieję, że byndzie wam się podobać mój nowy temat festiwalu… :Spike: na banjo :Rarity: Proste życie! :Applejack: się :Rarity: Miło, co cię tak śmiszy? :Applejack: Rarity, to jest najgłupszy pomysł, jaki w życiu widziałam! :Fluttershy: Tak, to jest dość śmieszne. :Rarity: Śmiszne? :Twilight Sparkle: się Rarity, chyba nie jesteś poważna, co? :Rarity: normalnie Jasne, że jestem poważna– odchrząkuje gwarą A co wom się nie widzi? :Applejack: Dziewczyno, ty się nigdy tak nie ubierałaś! Lubisz modę, kucyki z wyższych sfer i luksusy. :Rarity: Ale mogię lubić uoranie pola i zbiranie jabłek tak jak ty. :Applejack: Ale nie lubisz! :Rarity: Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co ja lubiem? :Applejack: Bo bardzo dobrze cię znam. :Rarity: A jednak, może nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak myślisz? :Applejack: I pewnie to jest czysty przypadek, że Trenderhoof też lubi wiejskie klimaty, mylę się? :Rarity: Ni mom pojęcia, do czego zmierzasz. :Applejack: No to pewnie będę musiała ci pokazać. :Rarity: Nie krępuj się! A tera, wybaczta mi wszyćkie, ale muszę przyłożyć kopyto do spraw festiwalu. :Applejack: warczy :Rarity: No dobrze, będziecie modelkami na pokazie mody Proste życie. Ale nie myślcie, że mniej znaczy lepiej. Otóż jest wręcz przeciwnie! Żeby być ubranym w wiejskim stylu, więcej znaczy lepiej. No już. Tera idźta do dom i przebierzta mi się w ten deseń. Spike'a Momy jeszcze jakomś kandydatkię na mój puokaz muody? :Spike: Em, Apple… Jewel? :Rarity: A cuo to za jedna? :do tanga :Rarity: Czy to ma być jakiś żart? :Applejack: Wow, Rarity, dlaczego pomyślałaś, że ja mogłabym żartować? :Rarity: Ponieważ ty byś nigdy nie włożyła takiego stroju. Ty lubisz orać pole i strząsać jabłka! :Applejack: I mogę lubić modę, dokładnie tak jak ty. :Rarity: Ale nie lubisz! :Applejack: Cóż, może jednak nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak myślisz. :Rarity: Nieważne! Mam jeszcze masę spraw do załatwienia, więc jeśli chcesz się zająć modelingiem, pokaż, co potrafisz. :Applejack: Życie to festiwal i powinnyście je celebrować, wyglądając tak jak ja, ponieważ jestem trendsetterką i fashionistką. :aparatu :Rarity: normalnie Ty jesteś trendsetterką i fashionistką? To jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek… To znaczy… gwarą Świetnie, dziołcha, a ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam w nosie to, jak wyglądam. Ważne tylko czy robota zrobiona. muła :Applejack: O, poważnie mówisz? :Rarity: Ta, jasne jak bonie dydy! :Applejack: wzdycha Twoja sprawa. Moja grzywa musi być pięknie zrobiona od rana do nocy. :Rarity: Za to moja grzywa jest pełna kurzu i źdźbeł słomy. :Applejack: Moje kopyta są tak zadbane, że można się w nich przeglądać. :Rarity: Moje kopyta są popękane i suche od ciężkiej pracy w polu! :Applejack: Jestem do przodu z modą. :Rarity: Ja noszę opadające gacie! :Applejack: Ja pachnę różami. :Rarity: A ja lubię być utytłana błotem! :plusk :Rarity: O mamciu, twoja suknia. Uu, straszne. Czy jakiś kucyk przyniesie mi ręcznik, żebym mogła zetrzeć to wstrętne błoto z moich kopyt? :Applejack: I to jest Rarity, którą znam! :Rarity: Och, Applejack, przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Jesteś superprzyjaciółką, która zna mnie lepiej, niż ja znam sama siebie. Nie wiem, co mi w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, żeby włożyć ten śmieszny strój. :Applejack: Rozumiem, jak się czujesz. :Rarity: Wiem, że chciałaś mi pomóc zrozumieć, jak niemądrze się zachowuję. I miałaś rację. wzdycha Poza tym w tej sukni wyglądasz wspaniale. Wielka szkoda, że ci ją zniszczyłam. :Applejack: Dzięki! Ładna jest, prawda? :Rarity: Po prostu wspaniała! Skąd właściwie ją wzięłaś? :Applejack: O, to, ee… jedna z twoich. :Rarity: Potrzebuję balii z gorącą wodą i kilo proszku do prania! :Trenderhoof: odchrząkuje Przeprowadzam się do Ponyville! Bycie najbardziej znanym kucykiem w Equestrii jest wyczerpujące. Chcę pozostawić moje bogate, ekscytujące życie za sobą i mieszkać na farmie! :Applejack i Rarity: Co?! :Applejack: No wiesz, to uroczy pomysł, ale mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o Farmie Sweet Apple. :Trenderhoof: Och. :Applejack: Ech, słuchaj, jesteś miłym kucykiem, ale… ee, no wiesz… yyy, jestem… :Rarity: Myślę, że Applejack próbuje ci powiedzieć, że nie przepada za kucykami, które przestają być sobą po to tylko, żeby wywrzeć na kimś wrażenie. Jeśli komuś się nie podobasz takim, jaki jesteś, to jego strata. :Trenderhoof: Wiesz, to jest dziwne. :Rarity: Ani trochę. Właściwie to dość dokładnie wiem, jak się czujesz. :Applejack: Jak ci się wydaje, Rarity? Mamy jeszcze czas, żeby wrócić do Szyku małego miasta? :Rarity: Tak, jeśli ja się tym zajmę! :gwar :Rarity: Organizowanie festiwalu Dni Ponyville było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek robiłam, ale wyniosłam z tego ważną lekcję: prawdziwi przyjaciele będą cię lubić takim, jaki jesteś, a zmieniając się tylko po to, żeby się komuś spodobać, nie zdobędziesz nowych przyjaciół. A, jeśli jest się tak fantastycznym kucykiem jak ja, to zmieniać się naprawdę nie warto! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Simple Ways Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu